eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
History of the Runnyeye Goblins, Vol. II
}} Book Text This book is titled "History of the Runnyeye Goblins, Vol. II". It chronicles the history of the goblins from when they settled in Norrath to the horrible curse that befell them. 40 PC - The One Clan would spend the next several years scouting the newfound land for a place to settle. The surrounding land was filled with a bounty of food, but they wanted something to remind them of their old home. 1 MC - Carving out an intricate cave system within a mountainside, the One Clan would change their name to the Mountain Clan in honor of their new home. All would be fine for the next several decades until their continued tunneling would cause them to meet their unknown neighbors. 37 MC - The goblins would eventually be introduced to a race of short people who lived within the same mountain. For no reason other than lack of being able to communicate, the two races would wind up going to war with each other. Territorial battles would be waged for the next several years. 43 MC - Using the gifts given to them by their creators, the goblins would craft a magical device that allowed them to actually speak the high pitched tongue of their enemies. Once they realized what these little men were saying, the war stopped at once. Both of these two people shared a love for the same thing... invention! 100 MC - The partnership between the two races would continue for many years to come. As the years went by, however, the two races would come to disagreements on the methods of creation. These disagreements would escalate to full arguments. The King of the little people and the Great Chief would meet to discuss how to prevent another war. 100 MC - Both races came to the decision that the only way to prevent a new war was for both peoples to leave for new lands. Agreeing to do so, they left every last one of their marvelous devices within their homes, sealed the mountain and left. 1 RE - Seeking a new home once again, the Mountain Clan would be visited by the Avatar of War and told that the oath of their forefathers had come due. They were told to travel to a land where they were to meet other children of Rallos. With that, the Mountain Clan would find themselves soon enlisted in army of the Rallosian Empire. 1 - ? RE - The goblins would serve the Rallosian Empire for many years to come. Not fully enslaved by their gigantic counterparts, they were not as free as they had been in the past. Their role would be the part of supplier. Creating their magical devices for use by the soldiers on the front lines of the Empire, the goblins would finally come to know their true role in the world. ? RE - During the course of the campaigns across the world of Norrath, the goblins would begin to invent devices of untold beauty and destruction. The blend of technology and magic would reach its height on the day the Rallosian Empire would defeat the gods of the earth themselves. ? RE - The mighty gods of the earth would ultimately take their vengeance upon all of those that joined the Rallosian Empire. Soon after the final battle, the goblins would find they were no longer able to construct the most simple of devices. Several generations would pass as more of that knowledge began slipping away until, finally, the goblins could only survive if they stole the tools and weapons from other lesser races. Credits